Survive
by Viez
Summary: Sharon is looking foward to the visit of Emily but then her daughter goes missing.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The alarm went on and on but neither Sharon nor Andy reacted to the shrilling sound. Both were to exhausted from the night before. It had been officially first evening as a couple living together. Since Andy had sold his house and the new choice had been a complete waste of time due to the mould problem, they had decided he should move in with Sharon.

Anyway they had celebrated their first evening together, with a good meal and of course in bed.

"aaaaaaaaargh"-Andy groaned, his stomach was still working on the good beef they had had the evening before. He woke Sharon with a kiss." I guess, I am sick! I think I should stay at home today"...

Sharon smiled: "Good Morning my deer! You know staying home would be an option but you should get a better excuse than your headache. The Captain would not excuse this".

Obviously Sharon was in a better mood. So she got up and made some coffee. Andy followed after a while, still grumpy and looking more asleep than awake. He thanked Sharon for the coffee . She was humming and smiling because Emily would arrive for lunchtime and she planned to stay for at least a week. No corpse or murderer in the world would manage to destroy her good mood today, at least she thought so.

After breakfast they both got ready for work, not knowing that this was going to be the longest day of their life.

Chapter 1:

Andy knocked at Sharon's door to hand over some reports. "Come in", she said, smiled when she saw it was him and motioned for him to sit. "Emily just texted, she landed safely and is going to get a cab right now. Are you nervous?" Andy did not know what to say. Yes he was nervous, really nervous because it was the first time saw Emily since they made their relationship official. Anyway he decide to play the tough guy and said "I don't think it will be much different, except we can hold hands and kiss in front of your daughter this time" Sharon smiled and said "Thank god you are a police officer because as a criminal you would be lost. You are such a bad liar." He squeezed her hands, stood up and said "when will she arrive then". Sharon looked at her watch and said. "If she got a cab right away and if there is not too much traffic, in about half an hour. So be prepared".

"Yes Captain", Andy said and left but he could see she was rolling her eyes.

He started a new report and completely forgot the time. When he looked at his watch it was nearly and Emily was still not here. He looked into the office and saw that Sharon was talking on the phone seeming nervous. Then she dialled another number but clearly nobody answered or mailbox, because she hung up after less than 30 seconds. Andy decided to go to her.

When he opened the door, without knocking this time, Sharon immediately said " This is not good. I cannot get through to her. It seems her mobile phone is off. She should have arrived at 3 pm latest. There is no traffic jam, no accident has happened. Andy, something is wrong, I feel it".

In front of him there was no Captain Raydor standing, there was no Sharon, there was just a worried mother.

"What should we do?", he asked. "On the one hand, she is a grown up woman and she can also stop wherever she wants without telling you, but on the other hand as far as I have known Emily, that is not like her, to be that late without telling. Anyway I am sure there is a simple reason for this. Maybe her phone broke down or she decided to meet up with a friend, instead of going to lunch with her ooooold mother and her mother's even oooooolder boyfriend", Andy tried to encourage her, but that failed. He got the cold "Sharon-look", everyone in the division feared.

They stood behind her desk, Sharon looking out of the window, her arms crossed as if to protect herself. Andy laying his hands on her shoulders could feel that every muscle in her body was tensed. They had no idea how long they were standing like this, minutes or even hours, when suddenly the phone rang. The literally jumped and Sharon's tension eased when she saw, that it was finally Emily calling : "Honey, how are you...", she started but then Andy saw her face harden and all the coloer was drawn from her face. Her knees gave in. Luckily the chair was right behind her.

Andy rushed to her side and she managed to put the call on loudspeaker. He only could hear the final two sentences but that was enough "You want your daughter to live, then come and exchange yourself for her", then the caller hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

_My dear fellow Major Crimes fans. First of all I want to apologize for this big mistake, not to say faupaxs, I made in my prologue... Of course I know that Andy is recovering from alcoholism but to be honest I was drinking a glass of wine myself while writing the prologue and first chapter and I guess then it just happened. I realized my mistake last night when I was in bed already but I was too lazy to switch on the laptop again. I was going to correct this mistake today. Anyway thanks for all the reviews, which suggested I should change the "Andy drinking wine"-feature :) And of yours thanks for the other reviews too. My French is not that good but I guess the review was positive, at least I hope :)_

 _So here we go ,this time neither Andy nor I are drinking alcohol :D_

Lt. Provenza wanted to update the Captain about the ongoing case they were working on. The body of a young woman in her mid thirties had been found just 1 day before and Tao thought it was related to other bodies found over the past 5 years. If this was true, they had to deal with a serial killer.

Provenza was on his way to the captain's office, when he saw the scene through the half opened jalousie. Andy was kneeling at Captain Raydor's side of the desk, touching her and gazed at nothing particular on the ground. Captain Raydor was slumped in her chair, it seemed that her eyes were closed. Someone could easily have mistaken her still figure for a person asleep or fainted but then he saw the light shivers which regularly ran through her whole body. Immediatly he knew that something was not right at all. Had Stroh returned and got to Rusty?

He knocked at the door but instead of Captain Raydor's calm, singing "Come in", he heard Andy saying with his deep voice: "Come".

He slowly opened the door and Andy motioned him to shut the blends so they could talk more privately.

"What happened? Is Rusty in danger?", Provenza asked after doing like Andy gestured.

"No...", Andy stood up, his hand still resting on Captain Raydor's shoulder. Obviously he waited for her to say something but the Captain was motionless. Provenza wasn't even sure if she even was aware of his presence in the room. When Andy saw that nothing would be explained by Sharon, he started again: "No, not Rusty. It's Emily...Emily got kidnapped at least Sharon just got a really strange call".

Provenza mouth went open automatically. He really did not know what to say. Emily, why Emily. He thought about old cases and some people who went to prison because of their investigations. Was this a freaky way of revenge of one of them or of one of their relatives? But how did they know Captain Raydor had a daughter, and even if they did, how did they know how she looked like. All of this questions went through his head at once, during some seconds. However, before he could even discuss one of them, the Captain returned from her state of trance, stood up and walked out of the office without saying a word.

Both Andy and Lt. Provenza were so puzzled and surprised by this sudden action that they looked at each other and followed her without thinking.

In the big office, Sharon put herself to the big white board where various pictures of victims and suspects were hanging. She closed her eyes and Andy feared her strength was gone again but to his surprise she gathered the team around her and said:

"Folks, we have a situation here." Now everyone was listening to her as she continued: "As you all know my daughter was going to visit for a few days. She arrived today at the airport. Anyway it was planned that we should go for a late luncheon but she never arrived here", at this point she stared at Andy as if the right word were written in his face. The bureau went silent. The Captain's daughter would not just let her mother down, and if so, she would call ahead.

At this moment Chief Taylor came in talking to Hobbs but they stopped when that the captain was speaking to her team. They thought the team was brainstorming a new case so they did not want to disturb. Sharon went on, after a long pause: "I thought Emily met a friend and went for a spontaneous coffee with this friend but a few minutes ago I got really disturbing phone call: If I want to see Emily alive, I have to exchange myself for her. Obviously my daughter was kidnapped."

If anyone thought the room had been quiet before, he would say the silence was unbearable now. Everyone was staring at Sharon, including Chief Taylor and Hobbs. There was a tension in the air, everyone was waiting what happened next. However Sharon had finished her monologue but Andy could tell it was not the mother in her who just had talked it was the captain. Sharon was just functioning like a robot. He wondered if she was strong enough to go on like this for the rest of the day or even longer.

He doubted it.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am sorry it took so long for the next chapter, but I am quite busy right now with work ...ö_

Chapter 3

Chief Taylor was the first to recover from the dreadful news.

"I am so sorry Captain. We will do everything to get her back. This case has first priority, understood, everyone."

Everyone answered with "Yes sir." Only Sharon remained silent. Again it seemed as if she was not listening at all. "Let's start then. Tao, take the captain's phone and get the records from the call. Try to get a hold on Emily's phone signal, if the phone get switched on, I want to get a position", "Sanchez, get the videos from the airport, we need to know where Emily was last seen and when this was, Sykes you inform Ricky, Rusty and Jack Raydor, Captain Raydor, Provenza, Flyn come into the office with me please"

Everyone started working on their tasks after they got their command. In the office Andy guided Sharon to her office chair and stood behind her. Taylor and Provenza sat opposite them. Chief Taylor knew that no one of them would like to hear was he was going to say but he could not offend the rules.

"Captain Raydor, since this case affects your family directly I have to pull you off this case", Sharon remained silent but she looked him directly in the eyes with the "Raydor Glare", as he called it. Her expression said "you try to get rid of me... this is not going to happen". Taylor tried again:"Captain Raydor look, I cannot play above the rules and laws, please try to understand...", he was interrputed by the ring of the phone on her desk. Slowly Sharon moved her hand to the phone and answered it, Andy pressed the button for the loudspeaker. "Captain Ray", she started but before she could finish her name, a cold voice hissed into the phone "Chief Taylor don't you even dare to pull the Captain off her daughter's case, she is such a good cop, I want to see if she can still work professional if her family is involved...", then the phone went dead.

Silence, only the dail tone of the phone cut through it, since Sharon was still holding the receiver. Andy took her hand and moved it down with the receiver in her hand.

"What the hell... this son of a b...is watching us.", Provenza gasped. "Ok", Taylor said everyone out. We have to search the office and the big bureau.

After an intense search 4 small cameras and 5 wiretaps were found in the 2 rooms. Nobody had a clue how this was possible.

"So where did these came from?", Sharon asked. "And please find out where the call to my office phone came from". With this words she returned to her office, knowing that right now she had to wait for the results of the investigations.

Suddenly she saw Rusty and Jack storming into the big office. Jack's look was a mixture of anger and sorrow, Rusty looked just worried. She saw that Jack headed up right for her office followed by Andy and Rusty. She closed her eyes trying to stay calm. Of course Jack would want to know what happened. He had never been a good father but he loved his children anyway.

He slammed the door open and said or more shouted "Sharon, what happened, why Emily, what about Ricky. Is he alright?"

When Rusty and Andy came in she told them to wait outside and close the door.

"I don't know Jack", she had to put together all her strength not to cry in front of her ex-husband. "We were meant to go for some late lunch but Emily never arrived here. Her last call came from the airport, then nothing... It seems some psychopath wants to know if I can also solve a case when my family is involved"... "what about Ricky?", Jack asked worried. "I don't know Sykes could not get hold on him. She is trying. I hope he is all right. God, Jack I'd never thought I say this to you, but I am scared. What if...", now it was over she could not hold it anymore. Her knees gave in and Jack caught her before she fell. She started sobbing. Jack said nothing but just held her.

From outside the scene was observed by the team. The change in the captain's behaviour from "tough captain" to "worried " mother " had just been a question of time. Nevertheless they hoped that she would manage to return to the captain's part again. Andy had told the rest of the kidnapper's phone call.

Andy was looking at Sharon's form in Jack's arms and although he knew there was no point of being jealous right now he could not help the feeling that he should be in there and hold her.

Andy's thoughts were interrupted by Rusty: "Ltd. do you think Emily is all right?" , the boy looked more than worried. "Well I don't know but i want to believe it till the opposite shows up", Andy touched Rusty's shoulder and tried to smile encouraging. He did not succeed. "Rusty, you want to help?", "Of course Ltd.", "Then you should try to get hold of Ricky. I know Sykes is trying as well, but maybe you have more possibilities. Facebook, Instagram,, Twitter,... try everything. Tell him he should call his Mother on her office phone immediately. I know right now she is worried about him too, since nobody knows if the kidnapper is going to take his chances also on another kid. And RUsty, whatever you do, stay in the office!"

"Of course. I will start right away" Rusty went off. Andy returned to his work as well hoping that at the end of the day, they were going to find Emily.


	4. Chapter 4

_so another one a really short one for tonigt :)_

It was dark, dark and cold. Moisture was creeping through her body making her feel even colder. Her head hurt like hell and she was dizzy. She stirred and put one hand up to her head... she could feel something wet. She put the finger to her mouth, it was blood. She touched her forehead, a deep gash was probably on it.

The last thing Emily could remember was getting a cab at LAX. Then there was just a black hole in remembrance. Emily tried to remember hard but her head was not yet ready for difficult thoughts, so she focused on details she could get from the place she was.

The place she was held in was not only moistures but the air was also smelling after death. She could not say if it was fresh death or death which had entered long ago, but it was death.

Emily wanted to get up but when she tried she realized that her leg and ribs hurt as well, as if she had fallen down from somewhere. So there was nothing for her to do but to listen to the dripping sound of water somewhere in the room till her eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

After a while she could see shapes of big boxes in the room she was in because small stripes of sunlight were falling through joints in the ceiling. She was afraid to say something but she had to find out as many details as possible if she wanted to get out of here. "Hello", she said into the darkness. The echo came back. "Well", she thought "Great, I am in a big moistures room, with boxes, smelling after death... ", while she was thinking aloud, it came to her "death, boxes, moisture... I must be on a graveyard. How on earth did I get from a LA cab to a graveyard?" Suddenly a cold voice filled the room: "Good Morning Miss Raydor. I hope you don't mind our little detour but let's say it was your mother's order. I see you have inherited the serendipity this will make the game even more interesting"

The voice sounded amused and went quiet after a icy crackle. "Who are you und what do you mean by saying I am here on my mother's demand? Where is she?", Emily was frantic.

"Well my dear Miss Raydor one step by a time. You will see your mother soon enough. Till then you could try to get out or you could stay here and wait for your mummy to come."

Emily waited for more, but again she was covered in silence, except for the dripping water somewhere in the crypt. She closed her eyes, the sound of the dripping water made her sleepy. While she was yet thinking not to fall asleep, she already drifted away.

Emily was also woken by the sound of water but this time it was not the peaceful dripping, it was the constant noise of water falling down. It must be raining heavily she thought and then she realized that water was flowing around her. "No,", she screamed As fast as she could she got up and hopped to the tombs. They were as high as her breast so she bit on her teeth and pulled herself up. Her ribs and her leg hurt like hell and the pain made her se nothing but black but she managed to pull herself onto the tomb. Now she could only hope that the rain would stop in time. Otherwise she would drown in that crypt. "Please Mom, " she prayed "please find me".


	5. Chapter 5

_So here is the next one... I am very tired, so please excuse the spelling mistakes. Maybe my speech and spelling is not really good this time :)_

 _Anyway hope you enjoy"_

Chapter 5

Detective Sanchez came up to Lt. Provenza. "Lt. I found the clip where Emily got into the cab but the number of the cab is not registered. ",

"Dam it, so we have no idea who the driver of the cab is nor where he went after the airport cameras lost him", Provenza got more nervous every minute.

Tao, came in "Nothing on the phone, but I overheard you saying something about a not registered taxi. I have heard that today already... I have to think... oh wait. Our victims of the serial killer got also into cabs, where the number was not registered. I don''t believe in coincidences"

Andy jumped and turned around, when he heard Tao say something about the serial killer. "You think Emily is the next victim?"

"Well before we overreact we should look ath the clips of the past victims and compare the number", Provenza suggested So they went into the media room and started watching, all of them hoping that Tao was wrong for once.

Inside the Captain's office, Sharon calmed down a bit. " I am sorry", she sniffed. " I lost it." "Don't be", Jack said with a calm voice. "It is natural, your daughter is missing. Nobody expects you to play the Captain's role..."

"Well, wrong jack... the kidnapper wants ME to find her, not anyone else. He wants to test my abilites. Chief Taylor tired to pull me off the case but then this dirtbag called, since he was watching us. We found wiretaps as well as cameras.", she sat down behind the desk, folded her hands and rested her chin on it.

Jack did not know what to say and simply sat down in front of her desk. After a while he murmured "Bomb what a jerk!", but Sharon knew him well enough to realize he was talking to himself.

Neither of them had an idea how long they had been sitting silently opposite each other when Lt. Provenza knocked at the door and entered, followed by Tao, Rusty and Andy.

"What is it?", Sharon asked. Rusty was the first to answer, "I could talk to Ricky, he is somewhere in the mountains, camping and he his mobile reception is more than bad. I am not sure how much he understood but he told me not to worry, he is save."

Jack and Sharon both let out a sigh of relieve in union. Sharon leaned back and said "Thank God"

However when she looked into the eyes of Andy , Tao and Provenza her thoughts were back with Emily right away.

"Captain, we have news and I am afraid they are not good at all", Andy said. She knew perfectly well, when Andy was announcing her by her rank it was serious. She looked him directly into his eyes but instead of Andy, Provenza was speaking up: "Sanchez found the clip where Emily gets in the car at LAX but the cab number was not registered. Tao here remembered that he had heard something about not registered cabs before and we compared the video clips of the serial killer's victims and .."

Now Tao continued: "..and the number of the cab matches the one of the taxi our other victims got into"

Sharon could not believe her ears and rose instantly "Are you saying that Emily is in the hands of a serial killer?", her sentence woke Jack who seemed to be listening. Jack rose as well... "this cannot be true... I need a drink", with this he stormed out of the office.

Andy turned around and saw as Jack ran through the big office. He could not help but role his eyes on that guy. His daughter was kidnapped, his ex-wife was desperate and all Jack could think of, was drinking?

Then Andy looked at Sharon. The Captain was back. However, Andy knew he was the only one to see, since they loved each other, but she looked more fragile right now. He wanted to hug her and hold her right now, but he knew this was not the right moment.

Sharon said: "Any hints where the cab went? Other Camera's? Tao a signal of my daughter's phone?"

Tao tried not to look her in the eyes as he answered "Nothing. Searching for a particular cab in LA is like searching for a needle in a haystack. I put Buzz on it but I don't think he is going to find anything. Your daughter's phone has not been switched on since the first call. So nothing, I am sorry."

As they wanted to leave the phone in Sharon's office rang again.

Tao rushed out follow the signal of the caller.

Sharon sat down, motioned Lt. Provenza, Andy and Rusty to stay and took the phone. Before she could say anything the cold voice said: "Well Captain how are you. It was not nice of you to put me out of your office by destroying all cameras and wiretaps. You closing me out results in your daughter having 2 more hours to live before I will finish her."

Sharon tried to stay calm "You took your time with your last victims. So why such a hurry with this victim", not saying Emily's name or relation to her helped Sharon staying professional.

"Well, well I see you did your homework. Finally I can talk to an officer and don't have to talk to a winy mothers like the other times. Thank you. By the way, you can tell your Ltd. Tao he cannot fetch my signal. Anyway if he is bored he can try."

"What do you want?", Sharon said her voice full of tension. "You perfectly know what I want, I 've already told you. I want you to work on my case and I want you in exchange for your daughter. As I said before, you have 2 hours to find us and come to us."

The phone went dead again.

Sharon breathed out. came in only seconds after the call ended."Sorry I could not get hold on him, but whether he wanted it or not, he finally gave us a clue where to search for him. We have to find out where in California it is raining right now. There was a sound of rain or water dropping against windows in the background. Buzz is already searching the satellite maps."

Andy said, "Well then let's hope the rain is not too wide spread."Chapter 5

Detective Sanchez came up to Lt. Provenza. "Lt. I found the clip where Emily got into the cab but the number of the cab is not registered. ",

"Dam it, so we have no idea who the driver of the cab is nor where he went after the airport cameras lost him", Provenza got more nervous every minute.

Tao, came in "Nothing on the phone, but I overheard you saying something about a not registered taxi. I have heard that today already... I have to think... oh wait. Our victims of the serial killer got also into cabs, where the number was not registered. I don''t believe in coincidences"

Andy jumped and turned around, when he heard Tao say something about the serial killer. "You think Emily is the next victim?"

"Well before we overreact we should look ath the clips of the past victims and compare the number", Provenza suggested So they went into the media room and started watching, all of them hoping that Tao was wrong for once.

Inside the Captain's office, Sharon calmed down a bit. " I am sorry", she sniffed. " I lost it." "Don't be", Jack said with a calm voice. "It is natural, your daughter is missing. Nobody expects you to play the Captain's role..."

"Well, wrong jack... the kidnapper wants ME to find her, not anyone else. He wants to test my abilites. Chief Taylor tired to pull me off the case but then this dirtbag called, since he was watching us. We found wiretaps as well as cameras.", she sat down behind the desk, folded her hands and rested her chin on it.

Jack did not know what to say and simply sat down in front of her desk. After a while he murmured "Bomb what a jerk!", but Sharon knew him well enough to realize he was talking to himself.

Neither of them had an idea how long they had been sitting silently opposite each other when Lt. Provenza knocked at the door and entered, followed by Tao, Rusty and Andy.

"What is it?", Sharon asked. Rusty was the first to answer, "I could talk to Ricky, he is somewhere in the mountains, camping and he his mobile reception is more than bad. I am not sure how much he understood but he told me not to worry, he is save."

Jack and Sharon both let out a sigh of relieve in union. Sharon leaned back and said "Thank God"

However when she looked into the eyes of Andy , Tao and Provenza her thoughts were back with Emily right away.

"Captain, we have news and I am afraid they are not good at all", Andy said. She knew perfectly well, when Andy was announcing her by her rank it was serious. She looked him directly into his eyes but instead of Andy, Provenza was speaking up: "Sanchez found the clip where Emily gets in the car at LAX but the cab number was not registered. Tao here remembered that he had heard something about not registered cabs before and we compared the video clips of the serial killer's victims and .."

Now Tao continued: "..and the number of the cab matches the one of the taxi our other victims got into"

Sharon could not believe her ears and rose instantly "Are you saying that Emily is in the hands of a serial killer?", her sentence woke Jack who seemed to be listening. Jack rose as well... "this cannot be true... I need a drink", with this he stormed out of the office.

Andy turned around and saw as Jack ran through the big office. He could not help but role his eyes on that guy. His daughter was kidnapped, his ex-wife was desperate and all Jack could think of, was drinking?

Then Andy looked at Sharon. The Captain was back. However, Andy knew he was the only one to see, since they loved each other, but she looked more fragile right now. He wanted to hug her and hold her right now, but he knew this was not the right moment.

Sharon said: "Any hints where the cab went? Other Camera's? Tao a signal of my daughter's phone?"

Tao tried not to look her in the eyes as he answered "Nothing. Searching for a particular cab in LA is like searching for a needle in a haystack. I put Buzz on it but I don't think he is going to find anything. Your daughter's phone has not been switched on since the first call. So nothing, I am sorry."

As they wanted to leave the phone in Sharon's office rang again.

Tao rushed out follow the signal of the caller.

Sharon sat down, motioned Lt. Provenza, Andy and Rusty to stay and took the phone. Before she could say anything the cold voice said: "Well Captain how are you. It was not nice of you to put me out of your office by destroying all cameras and wiretaps. You closing me out results in your daughter having 2 more hours to live before I will finish her."

Sharon tried to stay calm "You took your time with your last victims. So why such a hurry with this victim", not saying Emily's name or relation to her helped Sharon staying professional.

"Well, well I see you did your homework. Finally I can talk to an officer and don't have to talk to a winy mothers like the other times. Thank you. By the way, you can tell your Ltd. Tao he cannot fetch my signal. Anyway if he is bored he can try."

"What do you want?", Sharon said her voice full of tension. "You perfectly know what I want, I 've already told you. I want you to work on my case and I want you in exchange for your daughter. As I said before, you have 2 hours to find us and come to us."

The phone went dead again.

Sharon breathed out. came in only seconds after the call ended."Sorry I could not get hold on him, but whether he wanted it or not, he finally gave us a clue where to search for him. We have to find out where in California it is raining right now. There was a sound of rain or water dropping against windows in the background. Buzz is already searching the satellite maps."

Andy said, "Well then let's hope the rain is not too wide spread."


	6. Chapter 6

_So here we go again :) Right now I am into it, so maybe there will be another chapter this evening but I am not going to promise :)_

chapter 6:

Though the rain had finally stopped Emily was still sitting on the tomb. In the crypt the water was ankle deep. She was freezing and due to her probably broken ribs had problems to breath properly.

Suddenly Emily heard the squeaking noise of a door opening. Then she could see a shadow descending the stairs, holding a candle. She sat still, every inch of her body tensioned. She did try to remember her mother who once taught her a few things of self defence.

Anyway she knew in her condition she would not have any chance against her tormentor. So she slid down the tomb as silent as she could wich resulted in a wave of pain running through her body. She nearly screamed.

Then a male voice said: "Emily... Emmmmmmmmiiiiiily... where are you my dear. Come out and play wherever you are." Then she heard the splashing of water. The guy was wading through it.

She could not resist but had to look around the corner. Unfortunatel y in this moment he switched on a torch and put it right onto her.

"aaaaaaa there you are, honey. Why are you hiding?", he said with a sweet voice, "you have to help your mum finding you... you know , I thought she was quicker in reaction and smarter but in reality she is just a dumb mother like the others. However, since I adore her as a Captian I will give her one last hint to find you before I kill you."

Emily pulled herself on her feet and steadied herself on the tomb. "What do you want?", she breathed through her teeth... the pain was unbearable.

"Wrong question... it is not what I want, it is whom I want and this is your mother. And YOU my dear girl are going to help me with this.", he smiled and Emily realized a big gap in his front row of teeth.

"I will never help you to get to my mother. ", Emily shouted.

"Oh I bet you will.", he jumped across the tomb and crashed the torch right into her ribs. Emily screamed and fell down. T he pain was too much to bare. Then it went black all over her.

She had no idea how long she had been unconscious but when she woke again she was pinned to the tomb, not able to move. Her ribs hurt like hell. She could feel blood in her mouth. She could not really breath. Something was wrong. She felt it. Broken ribs did not explain blood in her mouth and so much trouble while breathing. She tried to stay calm and surveyed her surroundings.

Candles were lit all around her and a camera was directed on her.

She stirred and blinked into the camera. The red light told her this creep was recording her.

Behind the camera , the guy said " So Em , say something my dear... maybe it will be the last words your parents will ever hear from you ,so maybe you should try hard."

Emily closed her eyes again and pounded about every word she was going to say. Any wrong word and he would kill he immediately. She opened her eyes and looked right into the camera: "Mum", and after a pause, "Dad, whatever happens I want you to know I love you very much both of you. I am sorry you see me like this now but if I don't make it I want you to remember the good times. Not me lying and maybe dying on a tomb, killed by a creep", as soon as she had said the last word, she already regretted it. A stick came out of the dark behind the camera and landed right on her ribs. She screamed and tears rushed to her eyes. She had to cough and blood came out of her mouth. Anyway as soon as she gained breath again "Mum, Dad please hug Ricky and Rusty for me. I would not admit it in front of them, especially not in front of my new brother, Rusty, but I love them and I am proud to be their sister.", then she was interrupted by the creep behind the camera.

"How bittersweet was that? I am nearly crying, I am certain you are Captain Raydor. This is your last chance. Go and get your daughter save. When you get this message you have 1 hour left. I am looking forward to YOU!" Then he switched the camera off and left without a word. Emily, still pinned onto the tomb l tried to stay calm but with the pain increasing, she started to see her life in a film in front of her eyes. Somehow she had to be strong enough to survive this martyrdom, for her family's sake.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok Guys, first of all thanks for the reviews and the people following my story. I am not the big "Jack and Sharon" or "jack" fan, so he does not really play a role in my story. Neither do Ricky or Rusty. I want to focus this story on Andy, Sharon and Emily :)_

Chapter 7:

"So Buzz what do we have?", Sharon asked anxious. She was pacing the media room making Buzz nervous. Andy was leaning against a desk but every time he wanted to stop Sharon she got either the Sharon-glare or a sharp "Andy!"

"Well", Buzz said. "For once we are lucky that we are living in a rather dry part of the states. About the time of your call there was a thunderstorm about 20 miles norht of L.A. but that still leaves an area of about 10 square miles to search since it went on very fast due to the heavy winds.

"Dam it", Sharon stopped shortly but started pacing again after a few seconds. Lt. Provenza and Ltd. Tao entered the room.

"Captain", Tao said. You just got a messsage on your mobile phone that you have an email. From the subject I guess it is from our creep out there.

Sharon immediately went to one of the computers in the room, logged herself in and clicked on her mail acount. She had received a video. The subject said : "Holiday greetings from Emily and her new found friend".

Andy was standing right behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. Provenza and Tao were standing right behind her. She took Andy's hand. Normally she would not have done thisin front of the others but what was normal right now?

With a trembling hand she moved the mouse to the "play" button and clicked.

Andy could feel her hand grabbing his but he was focused on the video. When it started you could see Emily pinned down on something that looked like a stone but a detailed observation told him she was lying on a big stony grey tomb. Candles were lit all around her and one got the bizzare feeling that this video was a wake for Emily. He had to admit that he was relieved when he heard her groaning. He felt Sharon's grip deeper in his hand.

Then this creep behind the camera told Emily to talk. During Emily's speech Sharon's grip fastened and he could feel her fingernails digging into his hand.

When the wooden stick smashed down on Emily and they could hear her ear-piercing scream, Sharon jumped up as if she wanted to save her daughter through the screen. Then they saw blood streaming out of Emily's mouth and Sharon gasped.

When the Emily's head moved again into the direction of the camera and she started to speak again, everyone sighed as a sign of relieve

Despite all her pain now they knew she was not dead, at least not yet.

After the video had ended, Sharon sat down again and finally left Andy's hand alone. He put it into his pocked because he knew that it was very read not to say bloody read.

Sharon said with a robot voice, "Tao look up any cemeteries with crypts in our rainy area, Provenza get me a chopper. I have to be quick when we find out where the cemetery is. Now, everybody out.", she said while she was closing the blends. Andy went after the others since he thought he was meant to , but when reached the door she said, "Lt. Flynn, stay please." He turned and saw that tears were gathering in her eyes. Quickly he closed the door behind him and took her in his arms. She nearly went limb in his arms, shaking.

"Andy," she sobbed "Andy, did you see this? She is barely alive! And we still have no idea where she is. How many cemeteries are there with crypts in LA and its surrounding areas It must be hundreds"

Andy had to be brave for her and said, "But am sure there are only a few out there where a thunderstorm took place during the last few hours."

"I hope so,", she said into his chest. And then she said more to herself "Please Emily, please be strong and try to survive".

"You are her mother, so I am sure she is strong enough to get through this.", Andy smiled. Sharon looked up to him and smiled back. However, it was a sad smile. "Andy, again I hope you are right."

Then they waited. Sharon got into her chair and this time Andy was sitting in front of her desk. they were holding hands. Sharon shortly thought about informing Jack of the video but rejected this thought again. Probably Jack was sitting in a bar now, drinking. He would be too drunk to react properly anyway.

After about 30 minutes there was a knock on the door and Tao entered without waiting for an answer. "Captain, I think we've found it. We were lucky there were only three cemeteries in the area of the thunderstorm, which contained crypts. Two of them are pretty modern with watching cameras and more modern crypts. The third one is from the 19th century and has crypts on it which are rather old. The management told us, that there are only 3 crypts on it. So this is our best chance".

"Ok", Sharon sighed and stood up immediately. "Is the chopper here?".

"Sharon, you are not going there alone. Are you crazy?", Andy protested. Also Tao said. "Captain, Ltd. Flynn is right. It is rather dangerous."

However Sharon said. " I have 30 minutes left to save my daughter. And how many people fit into a chopper? I want you to follow me by car. Takea team with you. I will be all right."

"Yes Ma'm ", Tao said and left. Then Sharon changed her clothes quickly in front of Andy not caring about who else could come in. She had decided that a skirt and high heels were not the right clothes to meet with a serial killer, holding her daughter. She took her gun out of the desk, turned to Andy and kissed him on his lips. "I trust you to be there when I am in trouble", she said when she went out the door.

"I will. Stay safe", he shouted after her. Then she saw her entering the lelevator and shortly afterwards he heard the chopper fly away.


	8. Update but no new chapter

_My dear followers and other readers. First of all I want to apologize to all who thought a new chapter is up._

 _But it is not :D_

 _I just wanted to say that I am really busy at the moment because I am moving. Off course I could write the next chapter in a haste but I do not want this. I want to write a good next chapter, but I simply have no time at the moment. So please be patient. I am promising you that this story is going be finished and Yes Sharon will defend her cub like a mother bear, like somenone wrote in the reviews :)_

 _I hope I can finish the story by the End of the coming week but as I said I want to make the final chapters something special and I have no time to write someting special right now._

 _:)_

 _Virtual hugs to all of you for reading and reviewing my story :) Make me very happy :)_


	9. Chapter 8

_So guys here we go.. hope you like it :)_

Chapter 8

The helicopter landed directly at the entrance to the cemetery. It was 9 pm and the darkness slowly rose. Sharon got off and immediately unloaded her gun. Now she had to chose between the three crypts, there was no time to search every crypt. She had only 10 minutes left.

When she entered the cemetery, suddenly she there was a noise like switching on a microphone and then int was heard all over the cemetery: "Finally! Mum is coming for rescue! Come on Mum, hurry up... tick tack tick tack", then it was silent again

Sharon stood before the crypts which luckily lay in one row, and tried to think. If she made the wrong decision now, Emily was going to die. "No", she said to herself." No, you have to act like a cop now. No feelings till this bastard is dead". Anyway that was easier said than done.

Again a voice spoke up from the loudspeaker and she froze immediately. "Mum, you have to hurry! Remember Dad playing the game with us where a nut is beneath a cup.. The nut was always on one side.. remeber MUM" Emily said with a frightened voice. Then she screamed again and Sharon knew that Emily must have overheard the creep speaking about the side of the crypt. Sharon also knew that Emilywas not supposed to give her hints in this way. Sharon was sure that the creep clearly told Emily what to say and she simply did not stick to it. Suddenly she regretted that she did not pay attention to this stupid game more properly.

However, she remembered the left cup clearly, so she chose the left crypt and hoped that her memory was right. She opened the iron gate. It was squeaking. It sounded like the big stony birds on either side of the gate were screaming.

It was completely dark in the tunnel before her and she hated herself for not bringing a flashlight with her. She tiptoed inch by inch and before her another door, which stood open indicated stairs. Down the stairs she could see the flickering of candles. She was just going to start to descend when the gate was shut with loudly. There was no place to hide so she simply turned. But it was too late. while turning, somebody gripped her from behind and she could feel warm breath in her neck and a knife on her throat. A man hissed into her ear "Sharon, finally, so many hints and you are nearly too late. I am very disappointed. However you made it just in time. And as a prize, you can see your daughter. However before that, give me your gun". He moved to her right hand and snitched the gun out of her hands. Then they started descending together.

A thousands thoughts crossed Sharon's mind. How on earth did she not see him before, and what was she supposed to do now, without a gun and a knife to her throat. How could she rescue her daughter.

They came down to Emily. She was still pinned to the tomb, her breast was barely moving but she was breathing. However her fighting for air made an odd noise, like bubbling. She could hear that something was not all right with her daughter's lungs.

"Emily", the voice said and her daughter's name echoed in the arch. "Emily, look who I've brought". Emily slowly turned her head and Sharon gasped. Around her mouth there was blood everywhere. Whatever Sharon was doing to save her daughter, she had to do it fast.

"Mum", Emily said and smiled, her teeth all red from the blood which made her smile look like one from a horror movie.

"Emily. How are you", Sharon said, the knife still to her throat.

"Well I have been better", Emily said.

"That's my girl, ", Sharon thought. "Badly injured but still optimistic". She closed her eyes and waited what came next."

"Now Sharon", they were approaching Emily "As a reward for you finding your daughter in time, she is still alive but due to those many hints you needed , I have a surprise for you. She is not going to get free. Now I have you both", he was humming.

Sharon did not know what to say. A mixture of sadness, surprise and rage came to her mind at the same time, but rage dominated.

They were passing a candle holder and what happened next was not planned at all by Sharon it simply happened. Her first priority was saving her child, no matter what happened to her.

She grasped the candle stick and just moved it behind without seeing her target. At the same time she could feel the stinging pain of the knife cutting the flesh of her throat but she ignored the pain and moved quickly. She turned around and finally she saw that guy. She immediately recognized him but she had no idea where to put him.

Anyway there was time to worry about that later.

While turning the guy managed to get hold of her candlestick on the other side and pulled hard so that on it. The result was Sharon flying across the crypt in a half circle and landing hard at the side of the tomb Emily was lying on. She could hear Emily screaming "Muuuuum" as loud as she could with her injury. Then she could feel a crack and pain rushed through her ribs.

Then the guy, laughed and she could see that blood was dripping down from his right temple. "Wow, Captain Raydor, such a got shot, without seeing me", he pointed at his temple. Then he approached Sharon, slowly but steady. Sharon got up, her ribs were hurting like hell. She searched for a weapon but there was nothing she could have used. The next candlestick was too far away. So she shielded her daughter with her body and waited for her end. In seconds she could see all the faces from people she loved: Rusty, Ricky, Emily, and Andy... and Even Jack popped up shortly.

Seeing those images and hearing the groaning of her daughter behind her brought her back to reality and her will to fight for her baby was even stronger now. The guy stroke out with the candle stick and at the same moment Sharon jumped against him, resulting at both of them hitting the ground very hard. She could not feel any pain, the adrenaline had just washed it away. The guy was still lying on the ground . She searched for the candlestick. The Candle had fallen of ant the blinking peak of the stick caught her eye. Getting up was nearly impossible because of the pain that had hit again due to the second fall in 2 minutes. She managed anyway but was to slow. The guy came through and grasped her ankle , she fell... again.. and now she screamed. However in her right hand she could feel the cold metal of the candleholder and gripped it tight.

"Well Sharon, I am surprised", the guy said while crawling to her. However he sounded more out of breath than before. She knew she had only this chance. The creep was almost on top of her. She took the stick and pushed upwards and right into the guys breast. He screamed and the last words he sad were. "Nice shot, Sharon nice shot", before he collapsed onto her resulting his weight and the candle holder digging into her already crippled ribs. The pain kicked in hardly and tears shot to her eyes but the thought of Emily lying injured on that cold stone kept her from losing consciousness.

She rolled the dead guy aside and pulled herself up at another tomb.

"Emily," she gasped while approaching her daughter, "Honey".

"Mum, are you all right?", Emily had tears in her eyes. " I have been better", Sharon used the same words as Emily had before and smiled. Then she kissed her forehead. "It is over honey. He is dead". She found the knife on the ground and used it to cut her daughter free. Then she helped Emily to sit up. Her daughter was coughing hardly. She had to get her to the hospital somehow. Then she heard the relieving sounds of police sirens and men's voices. She climbed onto the tomb and waited, Emily was too weak to sit so she lay down again, her head resting ton her mother's lap. Sharon stroke her hair.

Andy found them in that position a few minutes later. When he stormed in he did not know if to react relieved or shocked due to Sharon and Emily bloody sitting on the tomb.

"Sharon, Emily. Thank god ", he breathed. Then he shouted. " They are down here. We need the paramedics down here quickly". He ran to them : "What happened. O God Sharon, your neck", He touched her cheek and it was only now that Sharon's pain really kicked in. She groaned and fell against Andy's breast.

The paramedics came down with a stretcher and wanted to help Sharon, But she mumbled against Andy's breast."No, no my daughter first. Something with her lungs". The paramedics looked at Andy but he only said "Do as the Captain said." Sharon had to smile, despite all her pain.

The paramedics took Emily up and Andy helped Sharon down the tomb. She insisted on walking but only managed a few steps before fainting.

The blood loss had been too large. Andy lifted her up and carried her upstairs.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

 _So folks, I am sorry it took so long but finally I am in my new flat and nearly everything is unpacked and on its place :) Here we go :)_

She opened her eyes, again it was dark. Panic stroke her immediately and she sat up fast, too fast as she soon realized. Her head began spinning and her ribbs hurt like hell.

She tried to be quiet but started sobbing because of the pain. A figure rushed to her and she held up her hands to protect herself. "No, please. Where is my daughter", Sharon gasped.

"Shhhh, honey! You are in the hospital. You gave us quite a shock out there!", Andy sat onto the side of her hospital bed and softly pushed her back.

"Andy? What happened? The last thing I remember is Emily lying down on my lap. Oh Andy there was something wrong with her lungs. When she was breathing she made odd noises and blood came out. How is she?", Sharon wanted to know.

Then the doctors Andy had called when she woke up, came in. "Mrs. Raydor, nice to have you back", a rather handsome looking doctor in his 40s said. "How is my daughter doctor!", Sharon demanded.

"Mrs. Raydor calm down. You should rest", he started but he was interrupted by Sharon who asked with her Captain's tone: "I want to know in what condition my daughter is!". Andy tried to calm her down and the doctor looked at him. "Well Detective, you have a very very demanding girlfriend here. Sure she is not your boss?", Andy smiled and said: "Well she IS actually also my boss. So you better tell her what she wants to know before she gets really bossy!". The doctor sighed and admitted "All right, all right. Mrs. Raydor, your daughter came in, in very critically condition he started.", Sharon gripped Andy's hand. "It was really a last minute rescue. Her had a serial rib fracture and one of the rips stung into her lung, which resulted in a tension pneumothorax. When she got in her right lung was nearly collapsed. Moreover she has a broken ankle and a concussion. We had to operate immediately.. Sharon listened to Emily's diagnosis with horror. Her eyes widened with every word that came out of the doctor's mouth. "How ...", she closed her eyes and could feel Andy's hand on her shoulder. "How is she now doctor?", she dreaded the answer. "The will to fight she definitely got from her mother", he smiled sympathetically. "The young Miss Raydor is stable now and as far as I can tell now she is going to be fine. But she needs time, time and care. We must not forget the traumatic events she went through. Her body physical injuries getting better is only one part of the healing process." " I want to see her", Sharon said and tried to sit up again but the pain kicked in again. "Mrs. Raydor you are in no position to get up. You lost a lot of blood. In fact you were lucky that you are not dead. the knife cut into throat only inches away from your carotid artery. Like your daughter you also broke a few ribs and you got a contusion in your right shoulder. A big bruise is building up on the backside of your head. I have no idea what happened down in that crypt but cent of people would have passed out when hitting that tomb head first, " he said and went out. However before he shut the door he said "I will keep you updated on the condition of your daughter. Detective, you have a brave girlfriend and daughter". The door was shut before Andy could correct him.

"Well Sharon as he said, you and Emily are very brave", then he bent down and kissed her. She closed her eyes and for the first time since this whole horror started this noon Sharon felt save and calmed down a bit. Then she dozed off.

When she awoke Andy was still sitting beside her bed. He sat in a chair and his head lay on the bed. he was snoring lightly. She could not help but smile and gently brushed through his hair. It was only know she realized how much she loved this man. Andy awoke and looked up to her. She asked "Good Morning, sleepy eye. How are you doing?", Andy sat up and yawned. "I should ask YOU this question. But thanks I am fine. I am feeling fine the first time since Emily went missing." Her stomach winced when she remembered the last hours. "Andy tell me, who was this asshole", she grabbed his hand.

Andy looked her deeply in the eyes and asked. "Are you sure you are strong enough for the whole story?" but he saw the Captain's flickers in her eyes and smiled. "Allright allright before you say anything, I will do as commanded... Captain", he laughed.

Sharon started laughing too but stopped immediately due to the pain in her ribs. The pain killers did not really work but she wanted her brain to work , so she did not want a higher dose of pain killers."

Andy stroke her hand when he started, "It turned out this creep was working for the cleaning service at the department. Therefore he could install the cameras.", Sharon saw the face in front of her and now she knew where to put him. "When I saw him, Andy, he looked familiar and now that you told me i remember him always greeting nicely and asking about the well beings of my family. I just thought we was a nice guy. We chatted constantly when I had to work late hours. Why did he do that and why on earth did he drag Emily into this.?"

Andy continued: "He was obsessed with you Sharon. In his flat we found pictures of you published in news articles but we also found private pictures of you and your kids going Christmas shopping. It was like a shrine. Sharon he was following you. ", Sharon gasped.

"So why did this creep kill the other women before ?", Sharon asked trying to stay professional.

"Obviously he wanted you to notice him. With every corpse he left a piece of his belongings. Just small things like a coin or so on. However there were no really personal things or fingerprints. So we could not match him to the corpses. He wanted to be caught by you in personnel. However since we could not link the evidence to him, he had to take the next step. The step where he thought you would be on your best. This was involving your family." Sharon took Andy's hand and asked "Ricky and Rusty! Are they still all right?" "He kissed her hand "Yes Sharon, yes they are. Actually they are waiting outside. Want to see them? We can finish the story later." He got up but Sharon pulled him back. "Yes I want to see them but first I want to hear the story". "Ok,"; Andy said and sat down again. "So he took your daughter but what e did not realize was that there was no way of us linking the evidence he left to him. He thought it was all clear, but in fact it was irregular pieces left by somebody. He got Emily like he got all the other women. He had stolen a cab some years before and now he was driving around looking for his next victims. When Julio talked with the cab drivers at the airport they could remember that he just persuaded Emily to get into his car. He was not the next in line but he had quite a charm when it helped him to get to his victims. Well... and you know the rest of the story. When I found both you and Emily, you insisted on taking Emily first and walking up alone. However you passed out rather quick. As the doctor said before it is a miracle that you stayed conscious that long. I think it was the mother's strength fighting for her baby. As soon as you saw that Emily was treated and being saved your strength was gone", he smiled and as far as she could see through her tears that had gathered in her eyes, his eyes were wet as well. "God Sharon, I am so glad both of you survived and are going to recover." Sharon smiled, then she asked: "Could you get my other boys in now?" Andy immediately stood up and was gone shortly. Then she saw Rusty and Ricky and behind them a rather worried looking Jack. "Mom", They said and rushed to her but stopped before hugging her. She knew they probably were aware of her broken ribs. Instead of hugging her they both kissed her on her cheeks. "Mom, I am so glad that you are all right", Ricky said. "I knew that you would safe Emily!" and Rusty said "Net time you and Emily are planning luncheon you and my sister both are going to be brought to the restaurant by a police car. I promise", Sharon smiled. She could not speak, she was overwhelmed with happiness that she could watch her boys once again. Down in the crypt shortly she had not been sure if she was going to see either one of them again in this life.

The happy family reunion was interrupted by Jack looking through the door. "aaaaaa... could you let Sharon and me alone for one minute?", Jack asked rather ashamed. "No Sharon said, they can hear everything you are going to say."... Jack's head got read. He seemed embarrassed: "Sharon I wanted to apologize for my behaviour before. I should have been there for you, I should have been there for the boys and I should have been there for Emily. I was not strong enough. So I got angry with myself and went to the bar", Ricky interrupted him "As you have allways done dad, when things were getting difficult", he said it with a cold voice. "Ricky", Sharon said and looked at him. "No, Sharon he is right. I have never been there for my family when you needed me. Andy promise me one thing. Be there for them, always.", then he turned and walked out the room without saying another word.

A few days later she learned that Jack went to Florida, for vacation he said but she knew that he had to hide, hide from himself.

When she was finally officially allowed to get out of bed the first way she made was to Emily's room. Andy was helping her. Emily was awake but Sharon was shocked how pale and small her daughter looked. Andy opened the door for her and waved Ricky and Rusty who were at Emily's bedside outside. When they saw their mother they followed Andy's orders immediately. Then Andy shut the door quietly behind her. Sharon stood there and watched her daughter and Emily looked into sharon's eyes. Lead by an impulse Sharon went to Emily's bed quickly and sat down. She really wanted to hug her daughter but the doctors said hat neither her ribs nor Emily's operational wound would withstand a mother-daughter hug. Instead she kissed Emily all over her face. Both of them cried.

"Mum", Emily said through tears. "Mum I am so glad you are all right. I kept asking for you but they said I should concentrate on my recovery". Sharon sat up an kissed Emily's hands. "Yes they are right. You got the bigger shot of us too. I just had a few broken ribs but they told me your life was hanging by a thread." , she nearly started crying again when she thought about saving Emily a few minutes later. She shook her head. She was not allowed to think about such things.. Her daughter was alive and save now, that was reality. "What's the matter mum?", Emily had seen the black shadow on her mother's face. "Nothing my dear, I am just glad you are alive and save", she smiled. "Mum I cannot believe how you fought down there. Like a lion. The doctor's told me that there is no medical explanation of you keeping consciousness after your encounter with tomb I was lying on."

Sharon smile and said "If you once are a mother yourself, you will see that if it comes to the safety of your children you are stronger than anyone else. I love you and I would do anything to keep you safe honey. I hope you know that."

"Yes Mom I know. I knew before but since I saw you fighting with this creep in the crypt I know more than ever. I love you too."

Then against the advices of the doctor's they hugged anyway.

 _So that's it... I hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing, following and favouriting!_


End file.
